Let's Go Camping
by katibee234
Summary: The Golden Trio goes on the camping trip that they will never forget.


This is my piece for Round 6 of the QLFC. These are my prompts:

Genre: Adventure

Dialogue: "So…what exactly _is_ that?"

Opening Sentence: Time was running out.

Word: chasing

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Time was running out. The sun was starting to set and they still hadn't found a place to set up camp.

"C'mon Mione. I'm tired and extremely hungry. Can't we just pick a spot already and be done with it?" Ron wined as he, Hermione, and Harry walked through a forest to find the perfect place to set up camp.

"Oh, Ronald. Stop complaining. We just have to find the most perfect spot. I know it's around here somewhere. I used to come camping with mum and dad all the time before going to Hogwarts. It will be fun!" she said enthusiastically.

"I remember the last time we went camping and it was anything but fun." Harry said under his breath, but just loud enough for Hermione to hear him.

"Yes, Harry, I know last time wasn't much fun. In fact it wasn't fun at all. But this time is will be. We can roast marshmallows and tell scary stories. It will be a fun adventure!"

The boys both groaned. Finally after another 10 minutes of walking Hermione said, "Here it is! I knew I could find it. Come on guys, let's sent up the tent and then we can go and get firewood to build a fire."

The three friends set up the tent and were currently sitting in the tent's kitchen area waiting for Ron to finish his snack. He wouldn't go get firewood without having a snack first. Once he was done, they set off to go get some wood. They had gotten back to their campsite just as the sun was setting. So Hermione and Harry got to work on making the fire.

"Can't we just use some spell to start the fire instead of doing it by hand." Ron said as he watched the two build the fire, another snack in his hand.

"No, Ron. In case you haven't noticed we are surrounded by trees. If one spark got away from us while we were casting that spell, the whole forest could catch on fire." Hermione said.

"Fine. Just hurry up. I'm cold." Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at their red haired friend. He could be so unhelpful when help was really needed. But he was one of their best friends and he did have the things he was good at.

Once the fire was started Hermione ran inside the tent to get the sticks and s'mores ingredients. She came back out and the three of them started roasting marshmallows and making s'mores.

"These are really good Mione."

"Well you are on your fourth one Ron. You may want to slow down before you get sick."

He rolled his eyes at her, "yes mom."

"So Mione. Do you know an scary stories?" Harry asked her.

"Well there is this one that this girl told at a lock-in at my school once."

"Well go ahead Mione, tell us then." Ron said with a mouth full of s'more.

"I don't know if you will find it scary but it was scary when I was younger. So it starts like this. Her and her sisters were home alone in their big house. They had never been home alone before so they were having fun. When all of a sudden they started to hear music. They checked their radios and nothing was on, so they decided to follow the music. It took them into their basement. In their basement they had a grand piano and when they got down the stairs they saw the keys of the piano were moving and playing music. They screamed and the music stopped and the pages of music that were on the stand flew off the piano on to the ground and they ran. They told their parents when they came home and they didn't believe them."

"That's it?" Ron asked.

"Well, yes."

"Ghosts are real, Hermione. You saw them everyday in school."

"I am well aware of that Ronald. I didn't grow up in this world though. In the muggle world, you don't see ghosts everyday. In fact, people who believe in them are thought to be crazy!" all of a sudden a twig behind them snapped and they all turned their heads.

"Um, guys. What was that?" Ron asked.

"It was probably just a rabbit or something." Harry said.

They heard a low, menacing growl.

"Okay. Maybe not." Harry said starting to get scared.

" So…what exactly _is_ that? Hermione, you have been in these worlds. What scary beasts live here?" Ron asked.

The thing growled again and it was coming closer.

"Uh we should run." Hermione said. "It might possibly be a wolf or a bear."

Ron took of running; his wand lighting the way so he wouldn't run into any trees or rocks. Harry and Hermione were close behind him before he stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"I think there is another one right in front of us?" He was shivering.

There was one thing behind them and one in front of them and endless forest on either side where more could be waiting.

"Okay. Normally I'm against any kind of animal cruelty, but this is life or death. So lets just stupefy them and get one with our camping trip. Are you ready?"

"Hermione, I am scared." They then heard laughter.

"I told you he would be scared Forge. You owe me a galleon."

"C'mon, Ron. Can't you be a man a stop being a sissy." They heard the other voice say.

"Fred, George? What the bloody hell? How did you know where we were?"

"Mum told us that you three were going camping and we got the information of where from our little sister. We couldn't miss the opportunity to scare the living daylights out of you Ron." Fred replied while George handed him one galleon.

"That's it. I knew this camping thing was going to be a bad idea. I am going home." Ron said as he walked back towards their campsite.

Harry and Hermione, along with Fred and George, followed Ron back to the campsite where they found him eating another s'more.

"I thought you were going home, Ron." Harry said.

"I want a couple more of these first. They are so good." Everyone laughed.

After his couple more s'mores, Ron was fast asleep in one of the beds. He had gone inside to get his bag and never came back out. Harry and Hermione invited Fred and George to stay the night, and they did.

"Maybe we shouldn't take him camping for awhile." Harry said to Hermione as they put the fire out.

"Yeah. You are probably right." Hermione said.

They stuck to their word. They never went camping with Ron again. That is until they had kids of their own.


End file.
